New York Meets Japan
by SexiiBabii
Summary: Kagome born and raised in NEw York have to move to Japan, because of her fathers company is joining Taisho inc
1. Character Bios

A/N: all I have to say is I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does but own this story aren't we all sad

A/N: This is a high school fic you'll have all bios on the characters and there no demons or mikos there all humans but the have their feature and etc.

A/N: Pairings are Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin Mir/San

A/N: Please I'm Begging (on my knees.. no LOL)Read and Review

**Character's Bio**

Inuyasha Taisho (senior)

18 years old

6'4 well built

Inu, Yahsa, Yash

He's popular for his looks, and his personality. He's also rich cause father own half all the biggest companies. He's 2nd heir to all the money and he knows that very well. He went out with Kikyo an d broke up with her because he caught her kissing another man but he fuck her here and there but he'll notice Kikyo ain't all that later on.

Sesshomaru Taisho

22 years old

6'6 well built and sexy

Sessho, Sess, Fluffy

He went to Tama High graduated with Honors he shows no emotion when it comes to business but if it's with family he warm-hearted. He tends to tease Inu here and there. His fiancé is Rin his high school sweet heart. Owns one of his father companies.

Miroku Houshi (senior)

18 years old

6'4 well built

Miro, Pervert

He grew up with Inu and gone through everthing with him also have his back

And tell Inu everything.He love touching asses especially Sango's he's been going out with her since Freshman year. He's also popular because of Inu. Rich also because his family work with Inuyash's Dad company.

Kouga Ookami (senior)

19 years old

6'4 well built

wolf (cause he tends to whistle at every hot girl)

He grew up with Inu also and they compete at everything (except Kikyo that was a no no for him). He's popular and rich and he had his share of girls. Ayame have a total crush on him but he don't like her that much.

Naraku Onigumo

21 years old

6'5

Psycho, killer

He's spoiled and he graduated with Sessho. Rich own Spider corp. Rumors went out he killed his parents with the help of his sisters Kanna and Kagura but only they know. He has intrest in the new girl.

Kagome Higurashi (senior)

17 years old (turn 18 later on)

5'6 well shaped

Kags, Kaggie,

She grew up in New York but she live in a hotel because her mother used to be a model and travelled around the world with he. She is a professional dancer(hip hop salsa and dance to Reggaeton) she can sing also but she doesn't sing a lot. She also can model. She moved to Japan cause her new father live in Japan and owns a company there. She has only one brother and a sister who is about to be born. She can play on the Piano(a must learn). She know a lot of celebs. And she was enrolled to Tama High. Related to Eri Higurashi. She does not take shit from no one( especially from Kikyo) and always have her friends and family back. She love the fact she's going to school with Eri and always love hanging out with her.

Sango Taijya (senior)

18 years old

5'6 well shaped for Miroku

Ango

She's popular cause she's on the volleyball team.She's rich cause her family trade mark on weapons. She met Kagome before because their grandfathers grew up together she has only one brother she met her twice when they were 4 and 9 that's it(we'll see if they remember each other) .

Rin Ashi

20 years old

5'9 well shaped

Rinny, Rin-boo

she knew Sesshomaru since Middle school and loved him since because he saved her from some bullies back the (Kagura and Kanna) and fell in love with her then only her anf family and friends know Sessho warm side.

Kikyo Miko (senior)

18 years old

5'6 well figured

Kinky-ho, Kik-yo call me I need my dick sucked, Kikny-Bitch

She always loved Inuyashsa for his money, popular head cheerleader but no one like her they all thought Eri should be head cheerleader but Kikyo gother way though since Kagura choose her cause they were friends. Kikyo hate Kagome cause of who she is and the fact she loked better then her. Kikyo had her nose, breast, and lips done(as so it seems) too make her look better.

Ayame Richards (senior)

17 years old (turn 18 later on)

5'5 well shaped

Aya

Ayame was born in Hawaii and grew up in Japan and grew up with Sango. She have a major crush on Kouga but he avoids her. She also rich because her father runs a hotel. She loves to hang out with her friends. Sango and Eri is one of her best friends she's on the volleyball team also.

Eri Higurashi(senior)

18 years old

5'6 Well shaped

Eri-babe

Eri was born in Japan she is related to Kagome because her uncle married her mom. She likes Kagome as a cousin since Kikyo told a lie to Yuka and Ayumi how "Eri said that you guys are just there while she carries the whole friendship (which is not true)" then they got in a big fight and since they all said unwanted things to each other they started to hang out with Kikyo, Yura and Kanna (Yuka). She thank Sango and Ayame for having her back. She loves visiting Kagome because they always go shoping and talking to boys.

Kagura and Kanna (senior) Onigumo

21 years old and 18 years old

5'6 and 5'5 well figured

Kagura You Bitch and Kan-ya tell me where the ho is

Kagura and Kanna are known to be the Bitches at Tama High Kagura had a crush on Sesshomaru but upon hearing him purpose to Rin at a Corp. party she grew jealous. Kanna wants Miroku but Sango aint gonna budge so she tried to kiss him but Sango saw this ran up to her and beaten her up people tried to hold her back but she kept going back to her pulling her and punching her in the face literally given her a bloody nose(that's why she doesn't mess with Sango she afraid of her but won't show It).

Yuka and Ayumi Ugarte(seniors)

17 years old and 18 years old

5'5 and 5'6

Yuki, Yumi

Both like Hojo and given him a blow job they both went out with him and don't want Eri have him. They also hate Eri and her peoples. There on the cheerleading team. There rich because there parents were actors and also Hotel owners. Ayumi don't know who to believe after she heard her sister calling her stuff so she forgives Eri and talk to her but her cousin Yuka stil won't budge till she has all proof Eri didn't say those things.

Souta Higurashi(freshman)

15 years old

5'5 well built

Sout

He also grew up in New York ands he will attend Ryu High in Japan he doesn't play when it comes to fights, He's friendly but to his enemy he can be rude.

Shiori Minaki(freshman)

14 years old

ShiShi, Ori

Her father work as a accountant at Higurashi Corp., Her father is a good friend of Taisho and Higurashi. She goes to Ryu High where she'll meet Souta.

Kohaku Taijya(freshman)

14 years old

Haku

Sango's younger brother basketball player veru atlethic. He is very touch around the edges but he's cool. But he stand for his rights he.

Shippo Kitsune(freshman)

15 years

Ship

His father died protecting his mom and him. he friendly and he just like Souta and Kohaku but he always be good person.

**Other Characters**

Kaede(Teachers)

Myoga(Teachers)

Taitosai(Teachers)

Izoyai(Inuyasha and sesshomaru parents)

Toga(Inuyasha and sesshomaru parents)

Kaori(Kagome and Souta parents)

Akari(Kagome and Souta parents)

Hintana(Eri parents)

Akimi(Eri parents)

Other parents are address by the parents last name.


	2. Breaking The News

A/N: all I have to say is I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does but own this story aren't we all sad  
A/N: This is a high school fic you'll have all bios on the characters and there no demons or mikos there all humans but the have their feature and etc.  
A/N: Pairings are Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin Mir/San  
A/N: Please I'm Begging (on my knees.. no LOL)Read and Review

&# 8220;…"characters talking  
_"…."_Characters thinking  
… me saying a comment

New York, New York at Four Seasons Hotel 40th Floor (July 26)

"Mo m Dad and Souta I'm home" the teen known as Kagome Higurashi called "ma'am where do I put these" the bell man asked "oh sorry you can put them near the couch thank-you oh and here" handing him $100 dollar bill.

"Kaggie nice that you're finally home how was you're day" her father asked her "fine daddy so when do we go and visit grampa and come back" Kagome asked with a smile on her face, she loved visiting her Grandpa cause he spoiled and her cousin Eri and auntie and Uncle, "sweetie were not coming back to New York with Grandpa in the mansion were living there ands you're going to school with you're cousin Eri ,Kagome" her fair peach skin became white "why daddy why do I have to go to Japan daddy I mean I don't know anyone except Eri and some girl but that's not fair I mean it's July one month til school open I can't leave my friends behind Daddy" Kagome said whining.

"But you can go to the school there and still graduate and if you don't like it I'll let you stay here go to school here meaningly not on one day I mean two weeks at least okay sweetie" showing her his platinum visa card "okay daddy I'll give it a chance but u gotta keep you're word okay, now pinky swear" "alright" crossing his fingers then she took the credit card and put in her purse "oh and daddy "yes" "I love you know that" "yes" "so when the bill come you're not suppose to get mad you know that" "what" "daddy calm woosa daddy woosa" massaging his ears _what have I done oh yeah my wife gave birth to a little shopping monster I remember the day she met her first 100 dollar bill the good ol' days "_oh yeah Kagome" yes daddy" "we're leaving on August 1st okay" "alright daddy" was all Kagome said.

Kagome mom Kaori just in through the door with Souta holding the groceries listening to nothing but his Ipod listening I Kno You See It by Yung Joc he was only 14 years old he was kind of mature a little then he walked in.

"I bet you got the new Kags" said Souta she looked up at him "yeah are you okay about it?" Kagome asked "yea I have nothing to worry about" Souta said having a smirk on Kagome just glared at him a looked away turning on the TV watching channel 227 aka Mun2 seeing her favorite singer Adassa singing Kamasutra then she loked at Souta who was practally drooling "get out Souta I have to practice my belly dancing" then Souta looked at her and left "I can watch it in the my room so Ha Ha" I made Kagome learn know how to belly dance and dance

"Mom and dad I know what theme I want for my 18th birthday" Kagome said running to her parents "what would you like Kagome?" her dad asked "I want a belly dancing theme with everything I mean I love Shakira does and I love the belly dancing thing and I wanna show people I can belly Dance since I go to Yoga class, so please mommy and daddy" putting her best pouting face "but-" "and I'll move happily without having a fit" "we'll thin k about it" "meaningly" "we'll think about it" her mom finally said "if you pass with good grades I'll consider it" her mom said smiling "thank you thank you thank you, you guys know I totally love you right" she said hugging them giving them a kiss and her mom stomach a kiss walking away smiling "yes I got It I got It" skipping and smiling.

(let's move to Jul.31st Going Away Party)

When Kagome went to her friend Lexie Montez house she was surprise party for her cause they were close friends since Pre-K and they both we're good dancers also but she was a choreographer for some videos just adding Kagome was happy to see everyone especially one person Tony Montylino her best guy friend and her ex-boyfriend they always talked even after their break-up.let me describe Tony, he has hazel green eyes with curly Brown hair and has a face to die for

"Kaggie I know that you're gonna be miles away from me but remember not to forget me okay" Tony said "yea I love you like a older brother even though we went out but you know I have love for you and don't you forget that" Tony has Leukaemia and he doesn't look sick but he just take medication to slow it down but doctors say he die the next month or two "So my Mamacita will you dance with me" Tony asked Kagome the song Mamacita by Baby Bash came on it's a nice love song they dance a lot everyone gave Kagome gifts like CDs, DVDs, Jewlery, Cards, and clothes but Tony gave her a special gift a ring that had Kagome name on it and on the bottom of the it wrote:  
_Kagome,  
I know that you're leaving New York but don't forget you're still Class of 2007 of our school I hope you'll come to visit. You always lit up the room when everyone were either sad or happy so this is our gift to you.  
From: Class 2007 Acorn High  
P.S: Stay beautiful love Lexie and especially Tony._

She looked at everyone and had tears in her eyes "on my God I love you guys" she went to hug Lexie and Tony and everyone joined in hugging Kagome giving her a kiss goodbye. "Tony I will miss you, you know that so can you give me appropriate goodbye" she looked up at him "Kags I thought you'd never asked" He lowered his head to catch her lips and then he kissed her but it was not like the kisses she had before with him to her it felt right his hands travelled down her back while her hands caressed his cheeks "uh-huh I knew I just knew" Lexie had a camera and took that picture "ahh memories" and walked away grinning and Kagome just flushed hard-core and Tony looked at her "it was a greatest kiss we ever had" and took her hand walked into the ballroom and they gave her and him the mic so they can sing I like the song Hold You Down by JLo and Fat Joe so I had them sing the song

**"Hold You Down"(feat. Fat Joe)**_Verse 1Jennifer:_Now you've been holding me downFor such a long time nowFrom back thenTo now in my storyStraight from the hoodYou've always been there for meAnd ya had my back(When they) Back when everybody saidI wasn't anythingIt was you who had me holdin' onNo matter what was goin' onSo no whatever ya need I got you_Fat Joe:_Reminiscing that 6 train from way backNow its sky blue phantoms and stretch may backsSweepin' them floors in them Bronx apartmentsMira esta que on that red carpetWith Pun died you was the first to call meI never told you but you was there for meWhatever you need, I'll be there for youCrack - I got ya back for real (True story)_BridgeJennifer:_Now my loyalty, will always beWith you, if you just promise meThat you'll stay real just like you are'Cause baby you don't have to change (no)_ChorusJennifer:_You don't know how much you mean to meWhenever you downYou know that you can lean on meNo matter the situationBoy, I'm gon' hold you down_Fat Joe:_You don't know how much you mean to meWhenever you downYou know that you can lean on meNo matter the situationGirl, I'm gon' hold you down_Verse 2Fat Joe:_2005 Rakim and Jody WatleyWhy'd she paint such a picture so perfectQuite possiblyThe real expression from BXTo South BeachI'ma always hold you down, girlYou can count on me_Jennifer:_So remember this whenever I callWe go back too farWe've been through it allEven though we haven't spokeIn so longAin't nothing has changedNot a damn thing, baby_BridgeJennifer:_Now my loyalty, will always beWith you, if you just promise meThat you'll stay real just like you are'Cause baby you don't have to change because_ChorusVerse 3Fat Joe:_Like green, it's the autumnsThings will stayThis industry, yeah, I foughtMade me this wayGet between me and J.LoI simply stayYou better off sweepin' leavesOn a windy day (no)_Jennifer:_So I don't care about the situationI'ma ride for you if there's a complicationEvery time you had my back and allWhen we were youngNow you Joe, we crackin' off_BridgeJennifer:_Now my loyalty, will always beWith you, if you just promise meThat you'll stay real just like you are'Cause baby you don't have to change because_ChorusJennifer and Fat Joe (x2):_You don't know how much you mean to meWhenever you downYou know that you can lean on meNo matter the situationI'm gon' hold you down  
sorry for it being long

When the song was done Kagome had tears in her eyes because this song was based on there relationship a little they did not grow up in the Bronx and his nickname is Tone or Mumbo. He hugged her tight and when It was 12:45 Kagome helped her friends clean up "bye Kaggie I'll mail you the pictures okay don't forget to visit" Lexie said hugging her tightly "Bye Love um I'll miss you don't forget to stay strong and don't forget about us and all the good times oh yea and this" he bent down and kissed her and Hugging her after "bye girl I love and I'm going to miss you" and he hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek again "Bye Tony going to miss you and I love you too as my friend and Kagome I'm not afraid so be strong for me okay" they left in the limo while Kagome went to the elevator pressed 40th floor back to her room where she'll sleep for the last day.

It was one in the morning and she went home and everything looked empty all photos was at her new house already and she was okay with It a little all suitcase and luggage's were near the door. She walked in "mommy daddy I'm home" she said with bags and stuff around her neck "sweetie welcome back how was the party" Kagome had tears streaking down her cheeks "it was great and look they gave me this a gift from them to me and all these other stuff to I'm going to miss them especially Tony with him having Leukaemia I hope they cure him" then her parents looked at her and they know she would feel this way they known each other since Preschool and it'll be hard for her but she'll get through.

Her parents hugged her saying he'll be okay then she remembered him saying _Kagome I'm not afraid so be strong for me okay_ Then she whispered "yeah I know you will" smiling to her self looking into the video camera playing the party and all the parts of her talking hugging and pecking kissing their cheeks and her announcing she'll miss everyone and everything and she'll come and visit people running to hug her that was the night she won't forget.

She went to take a quick shower put on a wife-beater and some shorts and said a quick prayer to have a safe trip and everything and thanks also and went to sleep.

That morning the sun shined on her face she woke up at 6:15 sharp and had her bag and everything ready in her Louie Vinton bags and her gifts were in them to she tried to see if everything was especially the ring, "good its there" and she walked out of the house leaving a letter to all the staff members her thank yous and apologies and left a letter with a bouquet of roses to the people.

Then she left the hotel screaming "bye everyone I'm gonna miss everyone have a nice day" then she walked up to the bell boy Taj kissing him on the cheek saying "thank you for always helping me and here" giving him a envelope of $ 200 and walked away "oh my thank you Kagome" turned around "you're welcome".

Then here parent were standing near the limo "let's go sweetie". and with that she left New York leaving looking at everything what was left at Ground Zero, Time Square, and Empire State Building and her favorite stores and memories.

"Bye New York" was all Kagome whispered.

We'll that's chapter one of how she left New York and now heading to the Airport to fly to Japan. And how her friend Tony has Leukaemia and her friend Lexie and how she will always be missed by her friends no I don't own Jlo songs but her song is so sweet.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Good Bye New York

A/N: all I have to say is I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does but own this story aren't we all sad  
A/N: This is a high school fic you'll have all bios on the characters and there no demons or mikos there all humans but the have their feature and etc.  
A/N: Pairings are Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin Mir/San  
A/N: Please I'm Begging (on my knees.. no LOL)Read and Review

_"Bye New York" was all Kagome whispered._

Kagome was at the airport and wasn't paying attention to anyone else then she heard her phone ring her ringtone is "Get Up" by Ciara

"Hello" Kagome asked  
_"Hi Kags it's Lexie"_ it was her close friend Lexie  
"Hey Lexie wats up"  
_"aww nuttin just wanna talk"  
_"wats goin on Lexie"  
_"no nuttin"  
_"you're bored"  
_"Yes my God you don't even know I mean by like this time we'll be heading Downtown going shopping but now where am I, I'm on my bed about to bring Nexie_ her younger sister _to her friends house and let me tell you already Kristen is already sayin she was better than after you beaten her up for calling you Tony's bitch"  
_"are you serious she's jus saying this because I'm not there so fuck her then don't tell me she gonna try and get into all the boys pants cause that's what she do best I bet she gonna get pregnant before Graduation comes"  
_" yea I know that for sure"  
_"I remember the day we got into that fight"  
_"oh yea"_

  
_Flash Back_

It was July 16 Kagome was walking to the mall then was stop by Kristen

"you know you're nothing if Tony and his boys are watching you because you're Tony'y bitch who just can't do anything for yourself" said Kristen rude "am nobody's bitch ya got got that hoe" Kagome said turning around "oh look she gonna tell her mommy on me" said Kristen "okay you know what" Kagome said turning around punching her in the face "oh my" was all the Krisettes said. Kagome pulled Kristen's hair and pushed her face to the ground smacking her in the face getting up then kicking her in the stomach then Tony and his boys saw this and ran to Kagome pulling her away as the Krisettes picked up Kristen "oh my call the spa she needs a facial stat" then they ran to Kristen car and drove away "damn yo Kagome u almost killed Kristen wow imma take you serious when you say don't fuck with me" Tony said smirking at her. "Damn i thought Kagome can't fight" he whispered to Lexie "she can you just never asked" she whispered backed walking over to Kagome.

End of Flashback

"wow anyways I gotta go Lexie thank you for reminding me and thank for being a good friend also any ways bye love you always hugs kisses"  
_okay bye kaggie hugs and kisses back and you welcome and I love you and gonna miss you to"  
_Then they hung up at the same time at the same time.

"Sweetie who was on the phone" her mother asked "oh it was Lexie she was telling me some stuff" her mom cack a brow at her "oh really what about" Kagome bit her lower lip "it was some thing about her being bored cause mom it's like 9 am and we always do our morning walk then shopping spree" her mom had her 'I know what you guys are talking about and I'm going to find out okay' and it was making her nervous _damn if mommy call Lexie she's gonna bribe her_ "so it doesn't have to do with a Kristen Rich and that little quarrel from a couple of days ago" Kagome mom looked at her "yes mom it does" Kagome said looking down "Kaggie I know you hate her but ignore her she's just jealous did I tell you this story about a teenage girl named Kira Miko Kikyo's mom I hated her when I was growing up and we have gotten into so much fights becfause she was jealous that your father admitted his love for me and not her, well thats how Kristen feels after hearing that you and Tony went out and she'll hate you for that okay" yeah mom but-" "but nothing you guys used to be friends wat happen" was all her mom said heading to the private Jet _puberty and her thinking she's better that me_.

They all board the jet "mom there is going to be food there right" Souta asked "yes Souta there is going to be food" his father answered, "cause im hungry" he said walking to the jet and when they entered they looked in the plane with awe "wow dad I love you" Souta said hugging his dad "okay gay much" Kagome said whispering into Souta's ear while walking into the Jet then he walked in took his laptop out of his bag and downloaded more song into his Ipod video Ipod while Kagome took out her Laptop and went straight to her Myspace page name is I'm the Meanin of Sexi!! 3 then she scrolled down and notice New Messages and she clicked it and checked out the mail it was Souta and it wrote _I'm not gay you are_ sending her a picture of two girls kissing "mom" was all Kagome screamed "wat happen Kagome" Souta said sending her a an evil smirk "Kagome wat happen?" her mother asked "oh nothing nothing at all I thought I saw a (looking around) rat but it was Souta sorry to give you a scare" she said giving a small smile. Then she ran to the computer and went to a website with gay men kissing and thet to Souta, Souta was on his myspace page Im Born To Be Wild (I know it's whack) and got a message from his sister and he opened it and ther you see too men kissing touching and grouping and gross the hell out of him "I hate you Kagome" Souta said screamin "but Souta I'm born to love you evn you're just a bitch" Kagome said drifting of to sleep.

Next Two days

Kagome had nothing to do but just sit there and listen to music watch videos but she got a message it was from Tony _what a kawinky-dink_ Her aim name is Just2 Cute 4U and his was Dat Sexi Sensation

Just2 Cute 4U: Hey Tony Tone wats up  
Dat Sexi Sensation:uh nothin u kno same ol shyt  
Just2 Cute 4U:wow Tony r u ok did u have 2 go 2 da hospital  
Dat Sexi Sensation:yea dey said i cant play b-ball no more after da playoffs  
Just2 Cute 4U:wat how did coach take it  
Dat Sexi Sensation:he was bitching I knew he love I knew he was gay  
Just2 Cute 4U:wow LOL ur dumb  
Dat Sexi Sensation:uh watever so r u even there yet  
Just2 Cute 4U:no passin though India imma be there by probably 2 days fm now  
Dat Sexi Sensation:wow dat far away fm me im gonna miss u alot u kno dat  
Just2 Cute 4U:Tone I wanted 2 ask u dis do u have feelins 4 me still  
Dat Sexi Sensation:well cant say but i kno its still there i mean we been friends since Pre-K wat u expect  
ur cute and funny who would put down if they did imma haunt them in their sleep  
ok  
Just2 Cute 4U:wow Tone dat alot but thank you being honest wit me I love u 4 dat alwayz okay kno dat  
ur a great friends any im proud ur not afraid anything dat happen I love u remember dat if  
i'm der or not okay.

Dat Sexi Sensation:wow sisterly love oh speakin of dat u heard of wat dat bitch said bout u Kaggie  
Just2 Cute 4U:yea I heard Lexie told me  
Dat Sexi Sensation:i can't believe she'll talk right after u fuck her up  
Just2 Cute 4U:It's okay I don't care she's hatin on me cuz I had and have everything she wanted  
Dat Sexi Sensation:like me  
Just2 Cute 4U:yea like u yea well don't get cocky I kno you're smirkering so stop u u bastard(and he was really smirking)  
Dat Sexi Sensation: well i kno you're blushing seriously i kno u Kaggie i kno wat make u blush  
and wat not so wat eva  
Just2 Cute 4U: you kno wat wat eva and FYI im not and FWUK (fuck da wat u kno)  
Dat Sexi Sensation:u see im right

and the continued talking to each other about the past and everything until 2 in the morning for her when it wat 1 in the afternoon

Next Two Days

The house were ready for the Higurashi's and so was the company for the dad and the schools for the kids and even Eri and her parents were ready for them they were going to live in the family home that Higurashi corp payed for.

The House was white with Babyblue with about Twenty-Seven rooms and there was:5 bathrooms, 11 Bedrooms, 1 bar, 1 Nursery, 1 Garages, 1 Danceroom so Kagome could dance there, 2 Grand Closets Females only and Males only, 1 Pool Room water, 1 Kitchen, 1 Dining Room, 1 Grand Living room, 1 Office, 1 Game Room. Now all their stuff was there early and perfectly set for them like it was all good all Kagome had to do was fix up her room and show them where to put the boombox in the Danceroom and everything.

When they reached the airport Kagome was happy and sad because she left the home she really knew and now she's moving to the family home in a luxurious neighborhood and she knew trhat how her father gave her that speech of Behavior. But she could tell there something in store. She was looking fresh as always with her Baby Phat outfit even her bag and her glasses, Souta wore his Sean John outfit.

"Kagome" she heard someone scream her name "Eri how are you haven't seen since my Sweet Sixteen what happen and what did you cut you're hair" Kagome looked at her in disbelief this was Eri ther one who wouldn't let her own mom touch her hair at all the last time her hair was up to her butt and now its up to her mid backI changed her a little it made her look nice and better it showed of her chest a little more, "I know but I had to cut it it was getting in the way during Volleyball so I cut anyways I'm so glad you're coming to my school you're gonna love it" Eri said while hugging Kagome "I better or else I'm leaving" she said nearly closing her eyes then she saw Eri do the Trademark "puppy dogg pout" every Higurashi could do it and it'll work even her mom use it on her dad for fun, "oh okay" She said hugging her tightly "so where's your parents hu I want my gifts" then she turned around hearing her Auntie Hintana calling her name with her holding two bags full of gifts for her, Souta and her parents Kagome ran to it and took it gracefully as she dig through it and found a necklace and gave Souta the bag he found a new game and her parents baby stuff for the baby, and they looked at her "why not something else" Her mom said looking at her with PDP Puppy Dog Pout "no the baby comes first" and her dad started laughing while his brother walked over "welcome back now lets get down to buisness okay well I know you all know the Taisho's are throwing a Corperates Party Tonight so we must get ready by 9 tonight so we have enough time to get ready so let us get a limo right" He pulled out his cell phone and called his Limo Driver saying "we are ready" hung up "let us go now he's outside" "where's Jii-Chan" she asked Eri "Oh he's in Kyoto and would be here by next week" "oh okay".

At The Mansion

Kagome was greeted with her clothes and her stuff hugging them all saying "mama miss you" was all she said to the clothes and the armoir of her shoes, sneakers, bikinis, hats, and her dresses. Her Giant White Teddy Bear who was given by you all know who Tony and her books and her CDs and her Computer and her Jewlery she check them all to make sure all of them were there and not one was stolen or missing and she imeadietly search her box to see if all her tapes were there recorded memories and all her purses and her bags, sunglasses and her sandels and her boots they were all there and her stach of Liqour and her thongs and her boy Shorts and Her bra and her Condoms _ya never know_ she thought privately "Ev erything is here" she said.

Souta looked throught all his stuff to to make sure they were all here His Jeans and his Shirts his Belts his Playboy alot of teenboys have that His PSP, XBox,PS2,XBox 360 and all his stuff, His Stached money box, His Sneakers, His Fiteds and his Durags and his Computer his Wife Beater and his PJ pants and his Boxers and his stach of Condoms tiltle Trojans _ya never know_ he thought privately "my stuff are here too" he said.

The parents check through their stuff thoroughly and found their stuff and they wiped their face and Kagome's dad said "found it" holding his platinum card "yoink now its mine" Kagome said walking away "what" was all he said "but you said I can take it to go shopping remember or do you need help" she held out a tape-recorder and tape her dad saying everything especially the Platinum Card card part then she walked away.

It Now 8:00

It was 8:00 as her watch read all her stuff been put into her room which was Pink and White Combo. Souta's was Blue and Black Combo.  
She and Eri walked down wearing there evening gowns and they looked stunning and they knew their parents noticed that, Kagome had on a red dress and Eri had on a blue dress, Kagome's hair was curly cause she washed it and Eri's hair was in a low Pony tail.

Their parent looked like parents. Souta had his hair freshly cut so he looked fresh wearing dark Blue button down with black swade pants with Gator shoes.

And the walked outside to the Limo and there thy're off to the Corperates Party.

A/N:Thes are Kagome and Eri wearing (redKagome and EriBlue)  
She finally made it to Japan and hope you like It please Read and Review  
Next Kagome meets Eri's Friends and Enemies and here and her mom really do have something in common

AS/N:See u Next Chappie


	4. The Old and New: Friends and Enemies

A/N: all I have to say is I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does but own this story aren't we all sadA/N: This is a high school fic you'll have all bios on the characters and there no demons or mikos there all humans but the have their feature and etc.A/N: Pairings are Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin Mir/SanA/N: Please I'm Begging (on my knees.. no LOL)Read and Review

"..." is talking  
_"..." is thinking  
_... me adding in a comment

A/N: well as you read so far the Higurashis are heading to the Corperates Party and they meet so old friends and Enemies and New Friends and New Enimies

And the walked outside to the Limo and there thy're off to the Corperates Party.

At The Taisho's Mansion Big House

"I can't belive we get to see our old friends again I just wanna see the look on Kira Miko when she see's I have two beautiful kids and an expecting baby" whispered Kaori to her husband "I thought we we're seting an example for Kagome and Souta especially Kagome she just like you when you were her age" her husband said kissing her on the forehead. They made it there aroung 9:30. Once they we're welcomed in by a maid then, "Hello Higurashi" said Toga "my my my this must be Kagome and Souta" Toga said to her parents "Kaori you're having a baby again this will be you're last right" nudging her father "Hi Mr.Taisho" she said, "why Hello Kagome my, you look like mother" he said to heer "well welcome to my humble home and Eri Sango's over there if you would like to know and Kaori and Hintana Izoyai is over there near the guest table okay" he said then went over talking to her dad and her uncle "come on i wanna show you my close friend Sango I hope you remember her" Eri whispered to Kagome "what Grandpa friend Granddaughther right" "yea do you remember her nope just saying" Kagome said "you have bad memories" Eri said grining.

Meeting Sango and Ayame

"Eri come over here" Sango yelled over to her "Hey Sango hey Ayame wats up" Eri said hugging her two best friends then they looked behind her and saw Kagome standing there looking shy "oh you must be Kagome her cousin" Sango said hugging Kagome, she hugged her back and she knew she knew her "you must be Sango Eri's friend and Grandpa's friend grandaughter "wow you remembered" Sango said almost to tears _I can't believ e she remembers we were only seven when we sirst met and already clicked as if we were friend even from birth_ "ofcourse I do oh sorry you must be Ayame correct" "you only got that right cause you're cousin said my name" she said giggling and hugging her then said "you must be Kagome" "yup you only got that right cause Sango said my name so haha" then they clicked like they were pre-K friends _they remind me of Tony and Lexie but there both females_ "so you're from New York?" Sango asked "yup grew up in Manhatten went to school there" "wow I heard it's has everything" "yea it does the malls and the boys" she said and they all giggled "I can't do that" "why?" Kagome asked "I have a boyfriend" Sango said clearing her throat "oh yea wheres Rin I heard something was going to happen" then they turned around and saw Rin walking towards them grinning wildly "wats up Rin"said Eri and Ayame while Sango and Kagome we're talking about their past encounter and what they like and stuff "oh hello wats your name?" Rin asked Kagome "Kagome Higurashi I'm Eri's cousin who lived in New York" Kagome said smiling "oh I see you're Higurashi-sama's daughter right" "yea" "Guess what"

Mom's Talk And Her Past

"Izoyai" "Kaori" the old friends hugged naturally they are best friends from middle school to now she was the reason why Kaori and Izoyai have their man today "wow you're having a baby again" "yup so where is she" "her mom asked "where is oh-oh you mean her" Izoyai said pointing at Kira Miko talking to her husband "wow she looks more" "groteque" "yea oh here she comes" "hello Kaori" Kira said ""oh hi Kira hows life" "oh its fine so far oh I see you had a chile with my supposed to be husband _if you hadn't taken that picture of me kissing Onigumo then this wouldn't happen Kikyo would have been rich and have model potential and I would be the one with three children no I have one daughter who just just look like me and gain a vaginal problem and can't have children no more_ "fine I see you have an another bundle of joy coming" she said giving her a evil smirk "well I am having another bundle of joy I already have two and there over there" she said pointing to Kagome and Souta, "well I have to go now" she said leaving, "toddles" Kaori said grinnin.

Souta Meets Shiori I had to bring you to Souta  
"Hi" said Souta "Hello" said Shiori "my names Souta whats your name" he said handing out a hand "my name is Shiori wait you're Higurashi-sama's kid right" taking his hand blushing "yeah how did you know is it that noticable" he said tilting his face. Then they looked at eachother talking alot getting to know eachother better "Hey are you going to Ryu High" "Yea i'm gonna be a freshman there" "oh wow me too I'm afraid though you know new school and everything" "oh you don't have to be afraid its a new school and you start of new and I can tell you're gonna have fun" Souta said smirking "why" rolling her eyes "cause im gonna be there" he said looking at Shiori hes a lil playa playa what u expect he's from New York who was blushing furoshisly and there was an awkward silence "hey I was wondering if you would like to go out with me" he said looking down at her "um i dunno you were so mean to me" she said looking at him with squinting eyes he was looking real sad _I wish I could take back those things I said_ "but since I like you in all I think I would say yes I would love to go out with you here is my number" she said taking his phone from his hand and typing down her number then he looked at her and "wow I'll call you tonight and we can go sightseeing and that will be our some what date and I'll pick you up at probably 7 sharp" she smiled "I would love that" she said kisssing Souta on the cheeks and they kept talking.

Kagome Meets New People And A Suprise  
"Guess what I'm pregnant" said Rin "what Congradulations you're gonna be a mommy" said Eri hugging Rin and they all looked at her in shock "so who's the father" he is right over there pointing at Sesshomaru who was talking to his friends _who is that cute boy next to him oh no he notice oh shit he's coming here calm down Kagome,calm down Kagome_ turning around _what whos that girl with Souta is that his new girlfriend_ nudging Eri ta the arm "look at Souta" "why" then she turned around seeing a girl kiss his cheeks. "  
"Why Hello Sango, Ayame, and Eri, and - my who might this be a new and beautiful girl" he said greeting a Sango and her friends and notice her new friend Kagome _oh my its him he look so cute_ "Hi I'm Kagome, Eri's cousin from New York" she said sweetly she ain't sweet, "well I'm Miroku and this my friend here is Inuyasha" "oh nice to meet you Inuyasha" "keh watever" she turned around to get something in her bag cause her phone was ringing then she felt it _oh no now what will she do_ they all pictured Kagome _what will she do to Miroku_ they all thought at the same time Sango- thought a punch, Ayame- thought a slap, Eri who know her best -punch,slap and a beat down, then she felt it the Pervert Miroku "Eeep" was all she said then she walked over to Miroku and slapped him her phone was ringing again then Inuyasha head turned.  
"Hello"  
_"Hello, Kagome"  
_"Yea"  
_"It's Lexie"  
_("who is it" Eri asked "It's Lexie")  
"wats going down"  
_"Tony he fainted"  
_"what is he alright"  
("what happen" Eri asked, "It's Tony")  
_" can I ask a question"  
_"yea"  
_" who are you talking to"  
_"Eri now tell me what happened"  
_"well he was playing today by the bay and he fainted like and hour later he's still asleep doctors say he'll be alright"  
_"okay call you later and see how he's doing aight bye"  
_"bye girl oh wait I mailed the photos okay so bye" _

"Is going to be fine" Eri asked "yea he is I mean he gotta be, I gotta go" Kagome said heading to the bathroom, "did I do something wrong" Miroku asked. Then they asked Eri what happen and they told her the whole story _wow she got it rough_ Inuyasha thought then he listened anyway to the rest.

Kagome Meets Kikyo

Kikyo was int the bathroom on her make-up on when she saw Kagome walking into the bathroom with tears in her eyes _that must be that Higurashi daughter she got it all why did mom have to cheat on him he should have been my daddy and I would have all the money the jewlery be on magazines and meet celebs_ "hi i'm Kikyo Miko you're Kagome Higurashi right" Kagome who was whipping the tears away and putting on make-up "yea how you know my name anyway" _she the daughter of Kira who tried to take my dad away from me_ I would let them fight in the bathroom but thats later on "you're Eri's cousin thats how I know you" "oh well sorry for my rudeness" Kagome said smiling _oh I can't wait to mess up her face_ Kagome thought "thats okay" _Im gonna break her like I did to Eri it'll be easy_ "well I gotta go" Kagome said leaving. _I can't believe she is Kikyo Eri told me alot bout her told lies on her to make Eri look bad and she think i'm gonna cry to my mom I would like to see her try. _

br Back To The Group

"Is he going to be alright?" Eri asked "yea he just fainted while playing at the park and I think he didn't take his meds, hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked "sure let's go" Eri said walking away from the group with Kagome. "I met her" Kagome said "who?" Eri asked "Kikyo Miko" "are you serious?" "yea I am she was trying to be all friendly but I can see past that fake nose of hers she a bitch" "tell me about she just try to make me look bad but since you're here she gonna do that to you too" yea I know come on lets go back" Kagome said walking back to the group.  
"Hey guys" Kagome said cheery "hey welcome back" Sango said, then Kikyo walked over and she put her hands over Inuyasha eyes "guess who" she said seductively "Kikyo" then he turned around and met Kikyo lips, Kagome looked shock "oh hey I met you in the bathroom Kagome isn't it" Kikyo said snobby "yea it's Kagome, Kikyo" she said smirking "oh why hello Eri" she said rudely "theres gonna be trouble" Sango whispered to Ayame "shh I'm trying to see the drama" "why ain't it the Higurashi-hos" Yura said Kagome licked her lips "I came to have fun now I have a bitch calling me a hoe -laughing- you know what" Eri looked at her those were the same words she said before she almost killed Kristen Eri held her back before she lashed out "oh shit" was all Sango said and Eri pulled Kagome away to the Bathroom and Sango, Ayame and Rin followed, Miroku would have followed but the wanted their privacy.  
"Why did you have to start trouble you should thank Eri for holding you back" Inuyahsa said "yea I heard what she did to another girl" Miroku said everyone looked at him "what Sango is Eri's friend and Eri told Sango or showed Sango the fight and it was ugly" "whatever they should let her go I would fuck her up" Yura said rolling her eyes, _damn she could be mad_ " I wonder" Kikyo whispered to her self.

In The Bathroom  
Eri, Sango, Ayame, and Rin tried to calm Kagome down "Kagome please calm down "calm down CALM DOWN ARE YOU SERIOUS SHE CALLED ME A HOAR WHEN SHE LOOK LIKE ONE HERSELF" Kagome screamed "Kagome she's just trying to bring you down like they did to all of us down okay be the bigger girl and calm down but if she touch you you can fuck her up and we won't you" Eri said hugging Kagome "ok you're right besides I can kick her ass anyday" she said smiling "Kagome what school are yougoing to in the fall?" Sango asked "Oh yeah I'm going to Tama high with Eri" Sango and Ayame squealed "are you serious I can't wait til September" Ayame said "why?" Kagome asked dumbfound "we go there and we're going to be seniors" Sango said smiling "I'm gonna be a senior to oh my we're gonna be seniors I can't wait" Kagome said hugging Eri, Sango and Ayame, "why can't a expecting mother get some love to" Rin said putting her head down "oh come here" Kagome said to Rin who happily walked over "here I thought you hate me" Rin said, they all laugh "come on let's go I'm calm now" and they loked at her .

Back With The Gang

Kagome and her new friends walked with her back to their little group when they still saw Kikyo who was flirting with Inuyasha_she must doing that on purpose_ and Yura who was talking to Kikyo and also flirting with Inuyasha (they had a three-some back then) Yura and Kikyo are Bisexual _are they bisexual_ and Yura notice them coming "look what the hoars dropped in" Yura whispered Kikyo giggled "speak of the bitches" Kagome whispered they all giggled but Eri laugh and they glared at Kagome and her new friends or clique "well are you calm now" Yura said grinning "yea but wait what do I smell wait I smell dick" Kagome said holding her nose and Yura checked her breathe Eri, Ayame, Sango, and Rin were laughing and Miroku was snikering and in one second he was on the floor laughing _her breathe smell like that cause she sucked everyboys dick_ Inuyasha just had a smirk on his face _we just fucked an hour ago and she's right her breathe will smell like that since she sucked my dick_ Yura looked aroound to see everyone laughing and only Kikyo didn't laugh _how dare she a new girl and she dare insult me that bitch wait im going to walk away she wants me to throw the first hit_ "you know what whatever i'm leaving" Yura turned and left "im leaving to bye Inu honey" Kikyo said walking away and blowing him kiss andhe pretend to catch it.

"Kagome you know you're evil" Eri said smirking "what no Im an Angel with horns to hold up my Halo don't you see them" Kagome said acting innocent "wow you actually had Yura walking away and Miroku dying of laughter" Sango said twaek tweak felt hands on her but "Pervert" Sango said smaking him in the face Miroku had tears rolling down his cheeks "Miroku do you need a tissue" Kagome said handing him Klenex poket tissue "thanks you're hillarious" Miroku pulling her into a hug twaek tweak "Pervert" she said punching him in the arm he rubbed his arm "ow that hurts" "you know you're pretty funny wench" Inuyasha said looking at her smirking evily _wait did he call me wench_ "my name is Kagome not Wench if you got a problem with it deal with it" she said almost yelling (almost) "whatever" "Inu where is Sessho?" Rin asked "he's over there" he said pointing where he's father and Kagome and Eri dad was "thanks" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"who is Sessho,Eri" Kagome whispered to Eri "thats Rin baby daddy" Eri said "oh wow he's cute" Kagome said snikering then her phone rang and it was Kagome friend from New York, Christian.

"hello"  
_"hey Kagome"  
_"yeah"  
_I need your help on the school prank can't be harsh, can't be too soft"_ ("who is it?" Eri asked "It's Christian he needs a school prank" Kagome said)  
"ok here it is put Laxatives in the Mayonaise, Red paint in the Ketchup, flat the coach tire, let the lab rats go, put itching powder on the toilet paper, fill up water ballons trow it at the underclassmen, put a mouse in the old Ms.Linian desk her favorite desk and put baby oil on the stairs and put honey and super glue on the styair railings and tape the preperations and the #1 thing to do is steal the Falcon thing and hide it and take the A and C and make sure it say Ron High remember the principal name is Ron so do that"  
_"you're evil I love you for that"  
_"I know make sure you tape it and put it on sconex" ("Let me talk to him" Eri said Kagome handed her the phone)

"hey Chris it's Eri"  
_"oh hey wats good"  
_"nothing much you"  
_"great"  
_"are you coming to Kagome 18th B-Day party she told you bout it"  
_"yea im coming were gonna get there party with her and everything but I know it gonna be in June"  
_"yup"  
_"aight can I talk to Kagome"  
_"yea ok bye Chris"  
_"Bye Eri love ya" (he said love ya_ Eri thought)  
("Kagome Chris wanna talk to you")  
"yea Chris-boo"  
_thanks I owe you"  
_"ok glad to help bye Chris see you in June" _if Tony don't die  
"bye homie yeah" _

"who is Chris" Inuyasha whispered to Eri "oh he's Kagome frind from New York" Eri said _glad thats not her boyfriend, wait am I thinking about I don't care I don't love her she sweet, funny, spunky, fisty, and sexy keh whatever_ Eri looked at him in suspision _he likes her why would he ask me all those questions Inu like Kaggi Inu Likes Kaggie_ then Eri started to hum Kagome just hung up "why are you humming" Kagome asked "oh nothing" Eri said.

"why are you so mean to her, I see the way you look at her" Miroku said then Inuyasha shot him 'say something like that again and I'll kill you' "Keh" Inuyasha looked away _I'm with Kikyo now so why would I like Kagome I know why she's sexy, sweet, sensitve, seductive all the 'S' and the way her ass look when she walks I wish i was letcherous and touch, grope, and rub that ass who are you im your love doctor Keh get out Fine I know when Im not wanted but im coming back so ha!_ "anyways get her before Kouga comes look" pointing at Kouga direction "aw fuck" he whispered.

Kouga Comes

Everyone saw Kouga coming especially Ayame who secretly liked Kouga but he diddn't like her that way she always wondered why. "Why hello Miroku, Eri, Ayame, Sango, Mutt Inuyasha why who is this sexy beautiful woman here" Kouga said taking her hand and kissing it _is he flirting with me_ Kagome thought "my name is Kagome i'm Eri's cousin" said Kagome taking back her hand "Eri you have a beautiful cousin" Kouga said, "what do want wolf" Inuyasha asked rudely "I came to the party ya asshole so stop interrupting me go somewhere and mind ya buisness" said Kouga "keh" Inuyasha said turning his face looking away, "anyway Kagome can we talk in private please I wanna ask you a question" Kouga asked Kagome taking her hand into his then she took it back "Kouga im sorry but im not ready for a relationship yet im sorry" she said then she walked away to her mom "oh great already trying to go out with you" Sango said _yes she's single but not for long once school open she'll be greeted with other boys_ Inuyasha thought "what did I do?" Kouga asked, Eri looked at him "Kouga she just moved to Japan and you wanna ask her out are you fucking crazy besides If you think you're gonna go out with my cousin well ya can kiss my ass cause you're not man enough for her jeez" Eri said rolling her eyes _Kagome is gonna be a hard catch_ Kouga thought looking at Inuyasha and Miroku who were grinning "man I haven't seen Eri like that since 5th grade" Miroku said.

A/N: Kikyo hate Kagome because she lived the happy life and Kikyo didn't. Yura already started with Kagome, Rin is pregnant,Kouga just came into the picture and asked Kagome out but she declined cuz she just moved to New York she doesn't know anything yet, Inuyasha think he has feelings for Kagome and Eri notices, Souta has met Shiori and already likes her, Kaori has had encounters with Kikyo mom like mother like daughter.

A/N: Next chapter we will continue the Party with meeting Kohaku and we'll meet Sesshomaru.

A/N: thank you for reading love you all


End file.
